Surprise!
by destinyrays023
Summary: Pinkie has been depressed missing Cheese. She gets a surprise visit Story is also on my quotev.
Its been a while after the Yaks came to visit Ponyville for the friendship summit but something wasn't right, Rarity and Applejack had returned from their trip to Manehattan and things went back to normal again it seemed. Except for Pinkie Pie. She quite hasn't been herself lately. The others never noticed her strange behavior maybe because the pink pony would hide her emotions when she was around her friends.
Today was different. Pinkie just couldn't seem to hide it, she and her friends were at a picnic in the park and Pinkie suddenly bursted into tears. Her friends tried to see what was wrong but the pink mare only responded with "Why isn't he back?!". The others were obviously clueless to who she was talking about until a certain white unicorn figured it out. She was about to say something to Pinkie but couldn't when she saw the pink mare had already galloped back home.  
Pinkie dashed into Sugarcube Corner and ran up to her room and began to sob on her bed. Her hair was flat and dull and her pink coat was a pale pink instead of the bright pink coat she always had. Pinkie stopped sobbing for a bit and sat up and saw the picture she kept of that day on her drawer. The picture was her and Rainbow Dash and a certain yellow stallion with bouncy curly hair all together in one shot. She smiled a bit as she pulled the picture and laid it on the bed.  
Silent tears dripped down her cheeks as they fell unto the glass frame protecting the picture from any damage. Pinkie knew why she was acting like that. It was because of him. It was cause of him that she got distracted, it was cause of him that made her giggle uncontrollably when she thought about him. It was because of him why she was sobbing and acting like a foal for no reason.  
She obviously missed him but what was the reason? Maybe because she had a crush on him. Or maybe it was more than a simple crush, maybe it was true love. Pinkie snapped out of her sad thoughts when she heard her door knocking. She quickly wiped her tears and opened the door and saw Mrs. cake. "Pinkie!" She said worriedly. "I saw you dash in here sobbing. Whats wrong sweetie?". Pinkie shook her head. "Its just that.." Pinkie began as she started tearing up again.  
"I wanna see C-Cheese again but he probably won't come back" she said as her tears dripped down her cheeks again. "You mean that guy who came and you two threw that party for Rainbow Dash?". Pinkie pie nodded and sniffled. "Aww its okay im sure he"ll come back. Why don't you take the week off?" Mrs. cake said putting a hoof on her. "O-Okay.." Pinkie said sniffling as Mrs. cake pulled her into a hug. "Dont worry Pinkie. He"ll be back soon" she pulled away and smiled at her and walked back to the kitchen. Pinkie sniffled and tried not to think about it too much. **Time skip to afternoon**  
Pinkie Pie was still depressed but she stayed in her room thinking about Cheese and maybe a few other things. "Oh Gummy, do you think he"ll truly come back..?" Pinkie asked sighing sadly on her bed while a flat pink bang cover her eyes. Her pet alligator Gummy, just stared at her not giving her a response.  
Pinkie's eyes were burned from the crying and her coat was paler than ever. In the corner of her eye, she saw a sharp knife under the creak of her closet door. The shine of the knife shimmered in her blue eye as she jumped of the bed and picked it up and stared at it. Pinkie began to carve a broken heart in her wall with the knife. (hah bet you thought shed kill somepony or herself lol)  
As she finished the carving, Pinkie looked at the wooden wall and put the knife back under her closet door and sighed sadly again, until she heard a knock on her door. She trotted slowly and lazily opened the door and saw it was Mrs. Cake again. "Oh Pinkie, somepony is here to see you" Mrs. Cake said smirking. "S-Somepony..?" She said back with a cracked voice.  
"Mhm and im sure you"ll enjoy who it is.." Mrs. Cake said smirk smiling.  
Pinkie Pie honestly didn't care to see anyone at all and she desperately hoped it wasnt one of her friends. She wasnt in the mood for pity.  
As Pinkie walked down the stairs her long flat tail made her trip and fall down the stairs. "Agh!" Pinkie said hitting the bottom of the stairs. She made her way through the hallway and entered the main room and there she saw Somepony unbelievable. Poncho, hat, curly hair, and golden coat. Pinkie gasped when she saw him. "C-Cheese Sandwich?" She asked still in shock. He turned and faced her and his piercing green eyes met her light blue ones. "Yup! Your super duper party pony buddy is here!" He gave a sweet grin.  
Pinkie's eyes were just widened and she didn't know whether this was a dream or not. "W-why are you back so soon..?" She asked in a stutter. "well I havent had any parties to plan lately and I thought Id visit my ol friend Pinkie" he smiled at her.  
That smile soon turned serious when he saw her state. Her pale coat and her flat hair. "Pinkie, whats wrong? You look so..different. Are you sick" Cheese asked worriedly. Pinkie shook her head and her heart began beating fast. Cheese got close to her and touched her forehead with his hoof which made Pinkie turn a crimson. "I-Im fine.." Pinkie said feeling her face become hot.  
"Your fever is fine but your hair and your skin..doesn't look fine. Tell me whats wrong little filly" He said taking off his hat and poncho revealing those curls Pinkie adored to the max and that golden coat too. Pinkie blushed more at the nickname. "Its not important" she said embarrassed.  
"It is" he said more worried. "But its not important at all" she said looking at the ground. "Its nothing" she said more embarrassed. "If its nothing then there shouldn't be no problem saying it" he countered. Pinkie couldn't continue.  
"I missed you..alot" she finally said blushing madly. "And I really wanted to see you again and I thought you wouldn't come back" she said with her eyes watering. "Well, aren't I here now?" He asked smirking. Pinkie looked up at him and nodded slowly trying to hold back the tears. "Why did you miss me so much anyway?" He asked starting to blush.  
Pinkie might as well have been called 'Tomato Pie' instead of Pinkie Pie. Her face was really red. "Ihavefeelingsforyou!" She said quickly. Cheese's eyes widened and soon he smirked widely. "I have feelings for you too" he said. Pinkie's eyes widened and was about to say something but was cut off by his lips onto hers. They kissed for about a minute and Pinkie's hair and coat went back to their normal state. "Hey your back!" Cheese said happily. "i know! Yay!" Pinkie started bouncing around and soon stopped and blushed when she saw he was staring. "Oopsie.." She said. He nuzzled against her. "I love you" she said to him. "I love you too little filly" he said nuzzling close to her.  
The end. 


End file.
